


My Love, No Question

by aidennestorm



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Light Femdom, Light Incest Kink, Pegging, Pre-Movie, Romance, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Shuri has a new invention, and T'Challa is her willing subject.





	My Love, No Question

It takes a few minutes before he realizes what Shuri intends. One moment she appears at his door with a mysterious bag in her hand and a mischievous grin on her face, and in the next she’s ordering him to undress and lay on the bed, and then—

_ “This _ is what you’re spending our precious resources on?”   
  
“I don’t see you complaining, brother.”

He scoffs, but it’s all show; he still watches intently, hungrily, as Shuri adjusts the apparatus to her satisfaction. “Careful, sister. You’ll give me a complex.”

She laughs, delighted, and kneels between his spread thighs. He hisses as her hand closes around his cock, a teasing stroke that makes him harden further. “You? Never. Why do you think I put you on your back? Not to see your face, I assure you.”

“You wound me,” he protests, his breath leaving him under her expert touch. “And you are leaving me here wanting—”

“So impatient,” she huffs, but gives her own cock an experimental stroke. Lubricant spills from the slit, over her fingers— and god, it makes him  _ ache, _ seeing his little sister so focused on taking him apart, so careful not to hurt him when she works one finger into him. 

There’s a slight tug, but little else, and he demands, “More.”

She raises an eyebrow. 

“More,  _ please,” _ he amends. 

She smirks at him, adds another finger. And yes, this is better, closer to what he needs— the stretch and burn is  _ good,  _ especially when she twists her wrist, hits a particular place inside him that makes his back arch off the bed.

_ “Ngh,  _ Shuri…”

“I have you, brother,” she murmurs, withdrawing her fingers. Before he can feel bereft at the loss, the head of the artificial cock nudges against his hole, slick and insistent. Her hands are on him, too, on his knees and belly, pulling him closer. 

He groans, deep and guttural, as she presses in, the cock breaching him like it’s flesh. It truly is, in a way— all her creations are the children of her brilliant mind, made from her soul and sweat and blood.  
  
_ Our blood, _ he thinks wildly, in the midst of his pleasure, and he starts to shatter apart.

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to everyone I yelled to about this little ficlet and everyone who encouraged me to let it see the light of day. I don't know if another burst of inspiration will ever come to me for this fandom again, but it sure as hell was fun. :)
> 
> You can also catch me @ aidennestorm on dreamwidth!


End file.
